


Man of Honor

by bealovelylady



Series: First Times (SouMako fics) [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Sousuke wasn’t expecting this when Rin had mentioned he’d have to walk Haru’s maid of honor down the aisle, but he wasn’t complaining either.





	Man of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally forgotten how to tag things   
/yeets SouMako fic into the abyss of AO3   
Enjoy!

When he’d imagined for months what the maid of honor would look like, he had never quite pictured this. Rin had told him he’d need to walk them down the aisle and probably dance with them a little too. Thinking of Haru, he’d imagined a petite little girl like Gou as his maid of honor.

But, he wasn’t like, mad about it. He’d been a little shocked at first when Haru had hauled over a man almost as tall as Sousuke himself, with soft brunette hair and the kindest green eyes, and he was glad it was just the rehearsal dinner. Over the course of the evening, he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the man of honor, off Makoto. And if those little blushes Makoto sometimes had on his cheeks were a good sign, Sousuke imagined the other was well aware of his attentions and didn’t seem to mind too much. 

“Nervous?” asked Sousuke with a grin as he stood next to Makoto. The other groomsmen and maids bustled around, but Sousuke had planted himself next to Makoto. They’d be walking out together anyways, so it only made sense. He looked Makoto over with a side glance; yesterday, Makoto had been wearing a fitted long sleeve shirt and jeans, but now it was the big day and he wore a suit that looked like it was made for him. It seemed Makoto was also a well-established man, he and Sousuke the only two in the bridal party with custom-tailored suits on. Sousuke liked a successful man, he wouldn’t lie. He’d never been too picky, but if he would be, Makoto would be perfectly his type. 

Makoto fiddled with his thumbs, whispered out a strained, “Yes. Isn’t it silly?”

Sousuke shrugged, not sure if it was or not, not caring either way. All he could think was that Makoto was way too damn cute. “You’ll do great,” he said with a wink and a nudge. 

Makoto gave a wobbly smile, eyes shifting back down as he bit at his lip to contain his adorable nervousness. Sousuke crooked his elbow out, Makoto’s eyes shifting over at the movement. He stared at Sousuke’s arm, blinked up at the man. 

“Come,” Sousuke said with a cheeky grin, “I need to walk you down the aisle.”

Makoto flushed bright red and Sousuke smiled bigger, proud. Slowly Makoto slipped his hand around Sousuke’s forearm, griping it at first lightly, and then a little more surely. Sousuke leaned a little closer to the other and smiled; he smelled really good, too, and his eyes glittered at this distance. He put his left hand over Makoto’s on his arm and smiled wide when the other looked up at him. 

“You’ll knock ‘em dead, sweetheart.”

x

The ceremony was a whirlwind. Sousuke was trying so hard not to be distracted by Makoto the whole time, but it was hard, especially when the other refused to meet his eyes, blushing deeply at the rapt attention. 

During the pictures, Sousuke took every opportunity to stand as close to Makoto as possible, to cup a hand over his hip or blow a little across his ear. If Makoto disliked it, he said nothing. He pulled Makoto back a little ways by the elbow as they walked back to the venue for the rehearsal, leaned down to his ear to whisper, “You’ll tell me if I overstep my bounds tonight?”

Makoto turned in surprise, wide, green eyes sparkling up at Sousuke. He seemed confused by the question, shaking his head at first, then nodding. He burned red and tossed his head to the side, mumbling barely audibly, “It’s okay.”

Sousuke squeezed his elbow and smiled, blowing softly over his ear again before straightening up and walking a little faster again to catch up to the rest, looking over his shoulder to make sure Makoto was following behind. 

He glanced at Haru and Rin, the very picture of happiness as they stood together, forehead to forehead, whispering to each other. Haru looked happier than he ever had, which was saying a lot, and Rin looked like the grin on his face wouldn’t disappear anytime soon. Sousuke watched them for a moment before Makoto wandered quietly up to him. He turned then and smiled at the brunet. 

“They look so happy,” whispered Makoto as he leaned a little towards Sousuke, speaking softly. Sousuke tilted his head down and smiled. There was always something so magical about weddings, and he didn’t know if it was love, but right now Makoto was the one making him feel giddy to his bones. He reached his hand down, sliding fingertips along the inside of Makoto’s wrist and palm, watching him. Green eyes shifted up to him, watching him. There was that red glow again across his cheeks; he was so damn adorable. Sousuke slipped his hand into Makoto’s and smiled at him.

“What are you doing?” whispered Makoto in an embarrassed hush. 

“Wondering where you’ve been all my life,” Sousuke responded with a cheeky grin and sparkling teal eyes. Makoto pulled a face, but his ears tipped in red and he turned his eyes down. He let Sousuke hold his hand until they began letting the groomsmen and maids in, pulling his hand shyly away and instead looping it once more over Sousuke’s arm, nuzzling his hand into the crook of Sousuke’s elbow. Sousuke pulled him closer, hand over his. The doors opened for them and they walked in, Sousuke feeling like a million bucks with Makoto on his arm. If he could get away with it, he thought of spinning Makoto and dipping him, but he let the thought go, thinking Makoto might never speak to him again if he did that. Instead, he just grinned like he was the groom tonight, not Rin, showing Makoto off as he walked him to where the others in the party waited for Rin and Haru’s big entrance. Haru looked embarrassed as Rin shimmied him in to raucous applause, all eyes on the happy couple. Sousuke slipped his hand around Makoto’s waist as the lights dimmed and a slow, romantic song came on, Rin pulling Haru to himself chest as they began to dance. Into Makoto’s ear, Sousuke softly sang the words, Makoto feeling hot against the top of his nose. 

“Oh my god,” the brunet murmured under his breath, voice wrought with embarrassment and disbelief, but Sousuke just chuckled. 

After the first dance, Sousuke pulled Makoto to their table, rearranging the nameplates so they could sit together. “Well, would you look at that,” he grinned up at the brunet, who just rolled his eyes even as he smiled and sat down in the chair Sousuke’d pulled out for him. Sousuke sat beside him and dragged his chair a little closer, Makoto gripping it and blinking at him in shock. He grinned, and Makoto whispered again, “Oh my god,” under his breath. Sousuke just casually draped his arm over the back of Makoto’s chair, lounging back, grinning like someone who’d just won the lottery.

Time was flying by, and Sousuke was trying to soak up every second with Makoto. They found they had surprisingly a lot in common, and Sousuke found conversating with the other very enjoyable. He couldn’t help the way his cheeks throbbed from smiling all night long. 

After dinner was cleared away by men and women in black vests and white button ups, the cake was cut. Sousuke burst out laughing when Haru dug into the cake with his whole hand and slathered it all over his husband’s face.

“Haru!” yelped Makoto in horror, and the other laughed harder still, tears coming now. Makoto stared at him like he was personally offended, but then Rin was laughing too, sweeping Haru up for a sugary kiss, and Makoto’s lips wobbled into a little smile. When the music began, Sousuke grabbed Makoto and dragged him to the floor, no if, ands, or buts about it. 

“I can’t dance!” protested Makoto, but Sousuke just shrugged and twirled him around, grabbing around his waist next and pulling him close. 

“Just follow me. Everyone’s watching the two lovebirds anyways.”

He loved the way Makoto’s cheeks flushed red, how he slowly began to move against Sousuke, first unsure, but slowly growing bolder. Sousuke slipped a hand under his suit jacket, unbuttoned it with another hand, rolled their hips together. The hot huff over his ear told him Makoto was feeling it. He pulled back to see; Makoto was watching him with a glaze over his eyes, smiling shyly but happy. 

“You’re stunning,” Sousuke breathed to him during the third song. The music slowed and Sousuke pulled Makoto closer. “Don’t go home alone tonight,” he husked into Makoto’s ear, nuzzling into his scalp. He smelled so damn good, cologne and shampoo and body scent mixing so well. Makoto’s hands gripped at his shirt sleeves and pulled Sousuke closer. Sousuke had ditched his suit jacket a while ago, the white material of his shirt fitting tightly over his chest and showing off a lot more than the jacket had; Makoto had noticed. His hands slowly migrated over Sousuke’s thick arms and down to his pecs. Sousuke pulled their hips flush together, giving Makoto a little appreciative hum. It was like they were in their own world, and Sousuke loved that Makoto seemed to be feeling him as much as he was feeling the other. “Darling,” he crooned lowly into a hot ear, and Makoto purred at him. 

The next song picked the beat up again and Sousuke pushed Makoto a little away, grabbed his hips and swayed them in time to the music. Slowly, Makoto started to feel it, his hands roaming up Sousuke’s chest to around his neck, back down again, over his arms. He was getting more comfortable, and it made Sousuke want him so bad. 

At some point, he leaned close to Makoto again and said, “I’m gonna get another drink. Care for one?” He winked suggestively. Makoto followed behind him, fingers holding Sousuke’s hand lightly. They stopped by the table to drop off Makoto’s jacket, Sousuke’s tie coming off too, a few buttons undone now on his shirt. Makoto looked so good in the slacks and button-up, it should be illegal. He was built well like Sousuke was, and the dark haired male wanted so badly to see what was under those clothes. He tugged at Makoto’s belt loop, smiled coyly at him as he waited for his drink, as Makoto ordered his own. Sousuke downed his beverage in one go, Makoto staring at him with wide eyes over the lip of his own drink. 

“Go on,” grinned Sousuke, and Makoto slowly tipped his glass up. Soon his drink was gone too, and Sousuke was laughing. Alcohol and heat rushed through his veins; all he could see or smell or think about was Makoto. Makoto gazed at him with similar feelings showing in the green of his eyes. 

“Wanna dance some more, gorgeous?” Sousuke drawled.

Makoto nodded, flushed pink. Oh god, he was so fucking sexy and adorable. Sousuke dragged him back to the dance floor; he made sure Makoto understood how badly he craved the man. His pants were starting to get tight, and Makoto shivered when he felt something hard roll against him. His green eyes darted down, went wide as they shot back up to liquid aqua, as Sousuke stared at the brunet. He was eating up Makoto’s shy looks, wanted to eat the other whole. He let out a heavy breath as he rolled his erection once more against Makoto’s hip, licking his lips at the shudder Makoto exhaled. 

“Potty break,” whispered the brunet at some point, grabbing hold of Sousuke’s hand; this time he was dragging the other off. Sousuke laughed, mesmerized by red ears and Makoto’s needy eyes. Sousuke had felt Makoto’s own desire in his equally tight pants. 

The door to the bathroom burst open, a second taken to ensure the restroom was empty, and then Sousuke had Makoto pressed up against the sinks. He hauled him up, dragged his face down as Makoto clawed at his shoulders. Desperate lips sank together, hungry, panting hard. 

“Oh, fuck,” growled Sousuke as Makoto moaned. “God, I wanna fuck you. I’ve been eyeing you up since yesterday.”

“I noticed,” panted Makoto.

Sousuke laughed. “Good. I was hoping you would.”

“Now stop talking-“ Makoto huffed as he pulled Sousuke back to his lips. Wet mouths moved together, tongues licking messily. Makoto tasted like his mojito and desire; he smelled of lust and good things. Sousuke grabbed his tie and pulled him deeper, carving his way inside Makoto’s throat with his tongue. A heady groan tumbled across Sousuke’s tongue as strong hands practically tore at his clothes to pull him closer. Sousuke was between Makoto’s legs, cocks pressed against each other, grinding a little, unrhythmically. They didn’t pull apart, or even apologize when someone came in to use the bathroom. Sousuke ground harder against Makoto, the other squeaking adorably. 

Sousuke frowned against Makoto’s mouth when the music outside was turned down and someone announced that the two grooms would be heading out. “We’ve to go,” husked Makoto, pushing and pulling at Sousuke at the same time. Sousuke grumbled and agreed, but they didn’t pull away. 

“Really,” whispered Makoto in another attempt. Slowly they peeled apart. 

“Okay, but as soon as they leave, I’m kidnapping you away,” husked Sousuke as he reluctantly pulled away from him. He helped Makoto down off the sink, his butt a little wet. Sousuke swiped at it, smiled. “Won’t be wearing these for too much longer anyways,” he promised. 

Makoto rubbed against his side as they walked out of the bathroom, first gathering their coats and ties before they moved outside the reception hall. Rin tossed them a knowing look, but for the most part, it seemed they hadn’t been too missed. In the dark outside, Sousuke slipped his hand inside the back pocket of Makoto’s slacks. His butt was so round and squeezable, and Makoto pressed closer to him, tossing him a look as he tried to focus on their two best friends. They waved their sparklers as the happy couple ran off to their fancy rental car. Rin grabbed Haru up and swept him into the passenger seat, turning around to wave triumphantly at his friends and family. Cheers and hollers followed them. 

And then Sousuke took Makoto’s hand and whisked him away, to their own honeymoon. Sousuke’s hotel was closest; he had room for one more now that Rin was gone. 

Sousuke struggled the room key out of his back pocket as the two stumbled into the elevator, lips already locked. Makoto had his hands in Sousuke’s hair, tugging, pulling him closer. Sousuke had to try a few times at blindly waving the key card to activate the elevator, but soon they were moving up. He crowded Makoto to the wall and ground against him, inhaling his sweet moans. Simultaneously too slow and too fast, the elevator dinged and the door opened, Sousuke walking out backwards, refusing to let go of Makoto’s lips or hands. He pulled away only to find his room, swiping the key again as he pulled Makoto to his side, hands already trying to undress him. Someone walked past, muttering a complaint, but neither of the men cared. Makoto dragged Sousuke inside the open door, Sousuke pinning him again, sharing a laugh over the stranger outside. The moment was gone in an instant though, and Sousuke rushed forward for another bruising kiss. 

Makoto moaned, opened his mouth, and Sousuke dove in at the invitation, tongues intertwining. Makoto tasted so damn sweet, and Sousuke couldn’t get enough. His arms pulled tight around Makoto’s waist, wanting to eat the other up. Makoto was still trying to get Sousuke’s clothes off him. His shirt pushed open, one shoulder off, and then hands slithered down to his belt and pants. Sousuke walked them backwards until his legs hit the king size bed in the room, where they pulled their chests apart, lips still connected, to get shirts off. Sousuke growled at Makoto’s tie, tore it away, and nearly ripped his shirt open in his burning need. They had to take turns to free arms from sleeves, but soon their chests were naked. 

Makoto pushed Sousuke to the bed, wrangled his slacks off, and sank to his knees into their edge of the mattress. Warm, smooth hands traced over Sousuke’s muscled thighs, and they both shivered. Luscious green eyes under long, soft brown lashes stared down at Sousuke, and the dark-haired male sank his hand into Makoto’s hair, pulling his face to his clothed, ragging cock. Makoto released a long, hot breath, still staring up at Sousuke. 

“You just gonna tease me?” sang Sousuke, rolling his hips up, his erection brushing past swollen, pink lips. 

“No,” husked Makoto. “No fucking way.” Hands came up and pulled his underwear down, cock springing free as Makoto inhaled Sousuke’s manly scent. 

“Oh, fuck,” they husked together, Sousuke’s hands tightening on soft hair, and Makoto’s nails digging into his thick thighs. He nuzzled there, between Sousuke’s lap and his dripping cock, staring up at Sousuke with the most alluring look. Sousuke growled at him, so fucking turned on. He tugged Makoto’s hair again, but Makoto didn’t budge. He lipped teasingly, lightly against the side of Sousuke’s shaft. Sousuke’s breaths came out in ragged pulls. 

“Why do I feel like you’re about to blow my mind?” husked Sousuke. 

Makoto’s green eyes shot up to him and he grinned like the Cheshire Cat against Sousuke’s dick; the other male shivered as he tightened his hold on brunet locks. Makoto moved in a flash, inhaling Sousuke’s large cock nearly halfway down, the back of his mouth rubbing over Sousuke’s head as he suctioned his cheeks in, tongue swirling around Sousuke’s swollen glans. The other jerked, falling back on one hand as he groaned loudly. 

“Oh my fucking god-“ Sousuke breathed out, his lungs burning. It was like a pleasant electrical shock through his cock and balls. His hand tugged at Makoto’s hair, bucked up, but Makoto was already one step ahead. He slid down, mindful of teeth, and suddenly Sousuke’s cock was inside his tight, tight throat. Sousuke screamed, and Makoto chuckled against his dick. 

“Fuck!” yelled Sousuke to the ceiling. Makoto had fooled him; he’d thought the other male was innocent and sweet, but fuck, the things he was doing with his mouth and tongue... 

Sousuke jerked forward and gripped the base of his cock as his orgasm rushed up on him; he nipped it painfully and roughly in the bud, yanking Makoto off, panting hard. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered again, his vocabulary pitifully reduced. Makoto smiled at him sweetly with swollen lips like he hadn’t just nearly made Sousuke cum in under five minutes. The dark-haired male growled, confused but so delighted to discover this side of Makoto. He grabbed under Makoto’s arms and dragged him up to the bed, roughing him to his back as he clambered over the other.

“My turn,” he said with a haughty grin. Makoto’s pants and boxer briefs were pulled off and tossed away in one smooth movement. A gorgeous cock lay hard and wet against jutting hipbones, and Sousuke had to take a moment to admire the view. Makoto flushed red again as heated aqua eyes grazed over him, and Sousuke smiled. His hands slowly raised up his sides like he meant to cover his face, but then he paused and turned them instead towards Sousuke, lifting them up to his shoulders. Sousuke turned and tucked his chin to kiss the fingers gripping his skin, Makoto’s smile growing bigger and more wobbly.

Sousuke was fairly certain he was addicted already. He hefted up Makoto’s hips and bent him nearly in half, pulling taut butt cheeks apart to reveal a winking hole. He hummed at the sight of it, Makoto yelping in surprise. 

“Wh-what are you planning to do?!”

Sousuke just grinned as he leaned closer to Makoto, resting the brunet’s hips now against his chest. His hands slipped down to a trim waist, gripping there, massaging. He smiled over round, plump butt cheeks down at Makoto. 

“You look wonderful like this, as well,” Sousuke murmured proudly. In a suit, in jeans, naked as a jay bird, it hardly mattered; Makoto was a work of art to behold. He licked his lips; he couldn’t wait much longer.

With a yelp from the brunet, he dove in. His tongue licked a wet path between rotund cheeks, over a shivering rim, making Makoto whine beautifully. He swirled his tongue around the entrance, suctioned his lips to it as he kissed Makoto in his most-sensitive place. He chuckled at the moan that it produced.

“You’re... so mean-!” huffed Makoto, shaking, hands gripping tight at shoulders, desperate to hold on to something. 

“I haven’t even started yet, my dearest,” Sousuke promised. He would send Makoto to paradise. 

He slowly loosened Makoto up, wet him, slicked his tongue inside. There was a spot that would make Makoto scream his name; he enlisted the help of two slicked fingers to find it. Soon enough, Makoto was sobbing and howling into a pillow. Sousuke drank it in; he hummed against Makoto’s skin. 

When he was good and loose and Sousuke was sure to lose his mind if he waited much longer, he pulled away, let Makoto sink down to the mattress with a deep, shaky sigh. He climbed over Makoto and looked him over once more. Wetness had collected on his stomach from his cock, and he looked delectable. Sousuke licked his lips, a shaky hand of Makoto’s coming up to rest on his cheek. 

“Oh,” whispered Makoto, voice broken. 

“I’m not done yet, cutie,” Sousuke promised as he turned to kiss Makoto’s palm. He smiled and nuzzled into it. He only peeled himself away a little to reach into his bedside table, finding a small stash of condoms and some packeted lube inside. He rolled the silicon on and slicked himself and Makoto up. The brunet whimpered at the cold. 

Sousuke leaned over him, burrowed into his neck and kissed him there. He could hear Makoto’s heart thumping loudly, blood rushing through the veins in his neck. He kissed him again, listened to the soft croon Makoto released. 

“Ready?”

“Yes,” panted Makoto, breathless. “Oh, please.”

“So sweet,” murmured Sousuke as he lined himself up; god, he could cum just from Makoto’s voice. He shuddered as his tip kissed a tight entrance, and Makoto whimpered deliciously. “Oh, my sweetness,” mumbled Sousuke into his neck. 

It was like a warm hug, snug and tight, perfect, pulling him deeper with every soft moan. Inside Makoto was so damn wonderful that Sousuke had to clench every muscle in his body not to give the moment he sank inside. 

“Ohh~mm,” moaned Makoto, Sousuke suckling and nibbling at his throat. He uttered more terms of endearment, words of encouragement. He kneaded Makoto’s waist to loosen it up and let him in further. He slowly pushed in until Makoto choked out a sweet cry as he sank to his hilt. 

“Oh my,” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes tightly. He had to hold on. He kissed Makoto’s neck again. “You feel divine, Makoto.”

Makoto crooned, hugged Sousuke to him, legs wrapping around Sousuke’s hips. They sank deeper into the mattress and the two moaned as one. Makoto was easily the best he’d ever had, and they weren’t even halfway done yet. Sousuke couldn’t get enough of his soft skin, of his strong muscles and lean body, of his sweet voice. He let his hands roam over sculpted abs and chest, arms and thighs. He touched all of his partner, memorizing. 

“I’ll dream of you,” he murmured to flushed skin, drinking in the heady scent of Makoto. 

And then he began to roll his hips and Makoto’s jumped to life around and beneath him. 

“Ohh~, Sou-! Oh my-!”

Sousuke lipped at a bobbing Adam’s apple, nibbling as if to encourage Makoto’s voice out. “I’m gonna give you what you want,” he grunted as he sped his thrusts up little by little. Deep in and slowly out, almost all the way, then quickly back inside. He pumped his hips in a rhythm that made them both see stars as he held Makoto’s big body to himself. 

At some point he flipped them over, pulled Makoto on top of him. Their fingers intertwined and Makoto arched himself up to sitting, sweat making his skin glisten, muscles jumping quietly under softly tanned skin. Oh, he was divine. Sousuke didn’t want it to end, but the finish line was fast approaching at this rate. 

“Dance for me again, my sweet,” Sousuke cooed up at Makoto, whose eyes were unfocused but still trained on Sousuke. Green irises watched Sousuke’s body move under him, and slowly he pulled Sousuke’s hands to his hips, leaning back onto Sousuke’s knees, arching his back out like he was begging to be touched. His hips rose and fell and Sousuke’s hands shivered on his skin. He kneaded at rolling hips, moved up to touch and admire. Makoto’s muscles rippled quietly under soft skin. He was the exact picture of perfection, big, strong, a man through and through, and yet so arousing and sensual in the way he moved his body. 

“Oh, Makoto,” Sousuke whispered, awed. Never had he seen someone as beautiful as this man. He licked roughly at his lips, so hungry. Makoto keened down to him, smiled at him. He knew perfectly well what he was doing to Sousuke, the enchantress; he was a goddess in a man’s body. Sousuke’s hands climbed up over man tits, hard yet supple, tweaking at erect nipples. Makoto’s abs twitched when the other flicked at his hard nubs, and he moaned. 

“Sousuke, please~” Makoto begged sweetly.

“Hmm? What is it, darling?”

“Please, touch me more.”

Sousuke slowly grinned, fingers going lighter in touch as he teased, “Where, sweetest?”

Makoto groaned, rolled his hips forward, cock shaking, dripping pre-cum everywhere. Sousuke’s hands travelled down a strong back and over perfect butt cheeks, squeezing. “Where?” he cooed again. 

“P-please, Sou-! My-my-“

“Hmm?”

A sob escaped the other, as he begged out loudly and desperately, “My cock, please touch my cock with your wonderful hands!”

“Ohh~” whispered Sousuke, in awe even as a hand of his shot forward, wrapping around a wet and trembling erection. His other hand slipped between spread cheeks, finger suddenly teasing around Makoto’s tight hole, feeling how it swallowed his cock so well, how tight it was around him. Makoto howled, back arching harshly. With the way his cock leaked, he had to be close. Sousuke wiggled a finger inside along his length, and just like that, Makoto went tight and cried out, orgasm hitting him like a bullet train. He came wet and high over Sousuke’s hand and chest, and Sousuke could only hold on for a few second longer before he too found sweet, sweet release. Makoto sank to him, cuddling him instantly, as Sousuke weakly rocked his hips, milking himself inside Makoto, waves of pleasure rolling over him so much that he felt dizzy. 

He hugged weakly around Makoto’s hips, kissed his warm neck again, nuzzled there. They lay together, panting, messy. Sousuke had zero desires to move and pull away. 

At some point they fell asleep like that, until Sousuke woke up and realized he still had his condom on. He carefully rolled from under Makoto and tugged it off, fetching something warm and wet to wipe Makoto’s backside off with. Then he crawled back into Makoto’s arms, curling the man against himself. 

In the morning, they could think about doing this again, on a more permanent basis. He’d ask Makoto to stay a little longer as he treated him like the royalty he was, and then he’d ask Makoto to be _his_ man of honor.


End file.
